Back to camp
by dearest diaries of the dead
Summary: This is a funny story about the return to camp...to bad it's not the same contestents.
1. The contract suprise

3


	2. Hit and miss

OK so this is a story of Naruto and his ale's kids. The many characters are Siren,. kids. The many characters are Siren,. You must know this because this story starts just before they graduating from the ninja academy so if you didn't know that Siren is Naruto and Sakura's youngest daughter and that is the same for Sasuke with his son Jokutsu. Unlike His comrades Haku is one of Ino and Sai's oldest children.

If you want to see pictures go to photo bucket .com and search user gaarabucket

--

It was the big day tomorrow for Jokutsu, Siren, and Haku. Hopefully they would all pass ninja school and end up on the same team. Soon they would be genin and train with a Sensei of their own just like their, or most of their, parents had. "Come on lets go celebrate…ramen on you. , Jokutsu." Siren raced to the Ichiraku ramen bar. Her beautiful blond hair with a reddish, pink outline was tied back as usually and as she ran it bounced back and forth. It was perfectly eliminated in the sun. Her to comrades Jokutsu and Haku ran closely behind her, they too were beautiful. They both had black hair and strikingly wonderful eyes. They were all so inhumanly beautiful.

"Why do I have to pay," Jokutsu whined. "Well because your male," Siren said. "And you have the biggest allowance," Haku added. Jokutsu turned to Haku gave him a thanks a lot smile as they approached the Ramen shop. "I'd like oriental." Haku politely addressed the store owner. "Usual dude," Jokutsu added. "Beef," Siren ordered with a smile. They all quietly waited for their ramen and looked around at passer bys. Siren fidgeted in her chair, even though preparing ramen was extremely fast process, she was her father's child and neither of them were good at waiting quietly and respectively.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sat in by his desk and fidgeted at papers. He had no clue how he was going to get all this paper work done, plus his mind was on other matters. Everyone was living in peace and the death was a less heard word then when he was a child but, that could all be destroyed. There was word of a group like akatsuki were forming. They were said to be even stronger the all the people the generation before the children of the village were.

On another hand his youngest child Siren was worrying him, so did Sai and Sasuke's kids, Haku and Jokutsu. Was time trying to repeat itself. Her daughter had no curse seals or anything, but she shared his face markings and a high level of chakura, probably even more than himself. Yesterday he was training with her and she learned many moves in a matter of seconds, which really made him wonder why she was almost failing ninja academy. She could make twice as many clones using Shadow Clone Jutsu. Plus she had gone through all the Rasengan training methods that Jariya had taught him. 

She even was starting to form the Rasengan itself and she had learned quite a bit about focusing all the chakura she had into one spot of her body or another. He couldn't believe her sometimes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they were done eating ramen they went to Siren's house. "Hey Mum. It's the crew and me so ya were just gonna go to my room. So ya." Sakura stared over at her daughter, Jokutsu and Haku. "Dear sorry, but tomorrow I'm going on a search mission. I can't tell you to much right now, but I need to see if I can find some...infromation and so you might be home alone for a while. your dad said he'd check on you so don't think you can through a party." She winked at her daughter when she said the last sentence. "kk Mum."

When they were up in Siren's room she grabbed something out of her dresser. It was a ninja hand book thingy. "Look," she said holding it so the rest could see. "It's almost inpossible to find this, but I know people(which is true..very true). Anyway it has some really powerful techniques and I though we could go into the back yard and try some." Jokutsu looked over at it. "Your the hokages kid couldn't you just get a personal trainer." "I don't want to hmph. so are you coming or not." The two boy's followed her out of the room.

"Hey Kids," Sakura said when they entered the Kitchen. "Jokutsu, Haku are you staying for super." They both nodded because they were so bored of saying yes all the time when they practically ate here ever night. "Does sushi sound good...with some phu." Sakura looked back to her pot. "Yes Sakura that sounds good." They all looked up to see Naruto standing in the door. " I thought I'd come home since I finished my paper work and I told every one that they could find me here."

They children finally got out of the house and into the book. They read and examined ever picture and page. They tryed to memorize every thing. They were going to learn as many justsu as possible. Tomorrow there new Sensei would put them up to the test. They were going to find out everything they could before then. They even tryed to memorize the hardest justsu's they've ever heard of. It would help because they needed to, wanted to, be able to enter the chunin examines this year and that would requir becoming a genining first.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day they arrived at the academy really early. Finally Eruca started to anounce the teams. "The first team is Kyo(Ten-ten and Nejii's son), Kagura (Temari and Shikumaru's daughter) and Yuki(Lee and ?son). Next team two is Akito (Sai's and Ino son)...Chia (? and Chouji's daughter). Then number three is Terri (Sai and Ino daughter), Terata (Kakashi and Anko's son) and ... Ok know last is team seven. Let's see Jokutsu, Haku and Siren." They all exited to were they with there Sensei's...execpt team seven who's sensei was late(like a certain person we know.

They became very bored out of there mind. Finally Siren decied she would play a little prank she searched around for the perfect items and she tried not to be so loud. Jocutsu and Haru just stared at her. "hmph," Jocutsu sounded as she began to put a bucket full of water above the door. "This is one step up from what my dad did to Kakashi." Siren laughed. She was really her father's child.

She grabbed a book and faked she was reading be her desk. Finally they heard steps from down the hall aprouching. Thend the steps stopped. Next they all stared at the door. He laughed apparently he saw it. A second later they were so shocked. "Hello," a voice at the window. There sat a man with long white hair tied in a red boy. It did't look bad, actually he was hot. Are you coming he said as he stepped into the building. Siren turned to the door and splash all over her head. Right as the bucket came a centameter from her head Sensei caught it. "Come," he said. Siren sat there cold and frozen so sensei came and picked her up off the ground. The rest fallowed closely behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"K so let's introduce ourselves. I'm Sen-sensei I'm 16 and that's pretty much all I'm going to tell you." They all stared at him for a while. "I'm a...I'm Siren Uzumaki. I'm 12, but turning thirteen soon. My dad is Naruto Uzumaki and my mom is Sakura Uzumaki her former last..." She was intrupted by Sen-Sensei. "OK from now name and age." They all stared at him again. "Hello I'm Jokutsu Uchia. I'm 13." Next Haku looked up. "I'm Haku and I'm 13." They waited awhile. "What about your last name," Sen question. "What about it," he stated. " OK." Sen wasn't amused, but he wasn't going to waste his time trying to get him to spill.


End file.
